


Broken Matt Hardy Kink Headcanons

by flickawhip



Series: Matt Hardy Imagines [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Exactly what the title saysWritten for the Imagines Blog





	Broken Matt Hardy Kink Headcanons

\- Praise Kink  
\- Giving and receiving   
\- He also loves the Daddy kink  
\- He doesn’t understand it  
\- He just loves the way you whine for him  
\- He has a slight ‘teacher’ kink  
\- Loves how innocent you are  
\- Or at least... innocent with him  
\- Around him  
\- He also loves oral  
\- A lot  
\- He might not always know how he feels  
\- He does know he loves you  
\- He loves the way you love him  
\- That’s really all that matters  
\- He also loves to croon your name  
\- All the time


End file.
